Shockwave
, Assassin, First Lieutenant of Scientific Endeavours, and Commander of Decepticon forces on Cybertron.]] Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu), is both a fictional character and antagonists of the DC's ''Transformers series'' created by Bob Budiansky. He is a covert agent and the scientist in service to Megatron, always performing twisted, terrifying experiments on Autobots and creating weapons for the Decepticons to use. Shockwave naturally tends to be "logical" with his reasons, choices, or with his own experiments. He was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed by the ambitions of the former mining caste member turned gladiator. Serving as his "pet mad scientist", double-agent, and right hand, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. "Your reasoning is hardly logical, but indulge yourself." :—Shockwave to Starscream. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Burton (English), Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Chen Chun (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Petri Hanttu (Finnish), Pierre Dourlens (French), Peter Musäus (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Vladimiro Conti (Italian), Gang Gu-han (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Ulisses Bezerra (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Julio Lorenzo (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American), Jorge García (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Shockwave has been the care-taker of Cybertron since Megatron departed to chase Optimus Prime across the stars. His unending loyalty to both Megatron and logic means that his voice rarely wavers. Not because of he does not know excitement or fear, but because his convictions are unshakable. Nothing catches Shockwave off guard, and therefore, he is often underestimated. Of all Decepticons, he may be the most dangerous after Megatron himself. Shockwave is emotionless and detached from others, which allows him to use pure logic in order to further his own plans. Experimenting with transwarp technologies, Shockwave is able to open portals to other worlds and extract images of native lifeforms. He's known for using his scientific knowledge to reformat prisoners of war into hideous abominations. Appearance Vehicle Mode His known Alternate mode is a Cybertronian Tank. Robot Mode Shockwave has 3 claw-like fingers on each hand. Shockwave currently has one large optic sensor and he has antlers on each side of his head. He is one spooky Decepticon due to his single eye that doesn't seem to reveal his emotions or expressions. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red (formerly Purple) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' * Missing eye. * Expert code breaker and thief. * Enjoys blackmailing Autobots in positions of power. * Stealing various Transformer identities from old historical files. Gallery File:Shockwave_TFTA_Model-VehicleMode.png|Shockwave's current Vehicle Mode. Background Personality "Shockwave, you would bring down all of creation just to satisfy your own ambition." :—Alpha Trion on Shockwave. Shockwave's overall personality would be considered as cold and calculating, with logic as its fundamental basis. It is very difficult to gauge his emotions from looking into his single cold red eye, which comprises his face and head. Though he can be susceptible to moments of emotion, such as anger toward Starscream abandoning him to his fate or to the mercy of the Autobots, logic still dictates his actions overall. His loyalty toward Megatron was without question, despite the fact that he even challenged the logic of his leader's desire to cyberform Earth. Befitting a double agent, Shockwave is highly secretive and fearful of detection. If he suspects his cover may be compromised, he's given to acts of desperation. With the death of Megatron, Shockwave showed no outward emotion and even stopped Starscream from recklessly avenging his master's demise. His future actions and where his train of logical thought will lead him has yet to be revealed. However according the Covenant of Primus he has a paternal side that he shows to his creations, thinking of them as his children. Another interesting fact is that the covenant claims that Shockwave's devotion to logic is not out of rationality, but more of a fetish. He was claimed to be more of a cultist in a cult rather than a truly logical individual. He also was revealed to believe that he was not cruel when in fact he was. He believed his tinkering with the Lightning Strike Coalition Force was merciful and kind. And he even held fatherly feelings for his creations Predaking, Bruticus, and Menasor. He was deeply impressed by his specimens abilities in their little fight and persuaded them to aid the Autobots in defeating Unicron to save their home. Shockwave was also shown to be squeamish towards name-calling for some reason. Shockwave naturally lives by one thing that also serves as part of his programming: logic. He's willing to ignore petty squabbles and jabs at him, and will only do what he finds logical. Megatron is pleased by his dedication and his competence stemming from it, starkly contrasting with the egotistical and gloating Starscream. His passive nature to goings-on around him may paint him as apathetic, but whoever believes that is writing their death warrant. Shockwave is as brutal and fierce as any Decepticon warrior, and has the strength and durability to withstand everything from explosions to Autobot assault. He does not take well to attempts on his life or his experiments failing or being tampered with. Primus help those if who actually do break his seemingly eternal calm. Another aspect of his personality is his complete and utter lack of any sort of ethics, morals, or scruples. Relationships Friends/Allies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Blitzwing ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals * Lugnut Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Ratchet ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing * Unicron Powers and Abilities Shockwave is an accomplished scientist whose research and development projects have yielded powerful weapons and technology to the Decepticon cause, and indirectly to the Autobots and Cybertron itself. These include Project Predacon, the completion of the Synthetic Energon Formula, the Cortical Psychic Patch, the creation of cybermatter, and the restoration of the Omega Lock. Though his main position is as Megatron's First Lieutenant in Scientific Endeavors, Shockwave is quite capable of holding his own in battle. He has been shown to gravely injure Ultra Magnus, hold off those like Ironhide, Bulkhead and Wheeljack, as well as go toe-to-toe with the likes of those like Optimus Prime and the Dinobots. Though Optimus proved to be a challenge to Shockwave when it comes to hand to hand combat. Powers This Decepticon spy and double-agent is size and shape-changing master of disguise with the rare ability to take any form, provided that he has information on whoever or whatever he was impersonating. Shockwave remained behind with his mission being to sabotage Autobot operations while also leading Decepticons on Cybertron. The undercover Decepticon is the perfect agent to pull this off, as he's able to change his voice, his appearance, and even his energy signature. This puts Shockwave in the perfect position to undermine and mislead the Autobots while feeding strategic information to his true master. With the ability to change his body, he can scan his enemies and be able to shipshape into anyone and anything to blend in, he also has the powers and abilities of the being he takes form of, he can also shipshape from that being to another. Abilities Shockwave has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave. During the fight, he demonstrated the ability to create clones of himself that fought for him. He also could open portals to redirect the beams from his tank mode, allowing him to cover much of the arena. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Mental * Logic Devotion: If Shockwave has any weaknesses, it is his unwavering adherence to logic. Present him with an argument that is sufficiently logical, and Shockwave will agree to it, despite any emotional misgivings that he may have. This is how Starscream was able to avoid Shockwave's wrath twice. When faced with a situation or an opponent that upsets his calculations, Shockwave is put at a severe disadvantage. Physical * One Eye: Damaging his one optic sensor can blind him completely. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Shockwave carries a Neutron Assault Rifle. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Shockwave was a scientist who lived and remained on the fringe outskirts of Cybertronian civilization and society, admitting to Orion Pax he knew little of Iacon. He was one of the scientists whose innovations allowed the mass production of stressed-crystal material used to build Crystal City, never taking any official position with the government or its council, despite his brilliance. Shockwave's brilliant but unhinged mind caused him to see other Cybertronians and society itself as a Petrie dish for his experiments. He was responsible for creating a new underclass of Cybertronians known as the Forged, test subjects so mentally and physically damaged by his experiments that they forgot their original designations. Shockwave moved to Kaon, becoming a doctor and surgeon for the gladiators, where he met Megatronus. He continued his experiments with rebuilding the prisoners into weapons of wars, whom Megatronus bested in combat. When Megatronus shorten up his name into, Megatron, Shockwave was recruited by Megatron because he recognized interesting things about Shockwave: Shockwave's keen genius and scientific mind resulted in several incredible devices and discoveries, the first Cybertronian able to translate non-Cybertroian language such as the Quintesson language. It was these traits which also led Shockwave to be as his most loyal ally. He eventually became a member of Megatron's highly ranked and staunchly loyal Decepticons as war broke out against the Autobots, and with Soundwave, one of the first at Megatron's side. Certainly he was one of Megatron's more favored troops, in that Megatron's constant praise of him seemed to annoy Starscream and most of Megatron's loyal followers, such as Lugnut, to no end. Battles of Cybertron During the Autobot-Decepticon war, Shockwave began his combiner experiments, after researching on the Enigma and its Combination Spark it holds, with the Combaticons, creating and perfected Bruticus Maximus, which was unleashed on Crystal City. Shockwave set up a laboratory in the ruins but was ordered to take command of the newly conquered city state Tarn. Autobot sympathizers became fodder for experiments, while Shockwave's forces conquered Vos. He quelled dissent in both cities by requesting Vos' Air Commanders photon missile strike Tarn, for which he claimed the Autobots were responsible, and then had a photon missile strike (of supposedly unknown origin) ordered on Vos, killing the Air Commanders whose true loyalty lay with Starscream. Trypticon Incident When the Decepticons captured an orbital station that Starscream was stationed aboard, Shockwave oversaw two of Starscream's scientists ingest Dark Energon: the powerful result activated a security gyro-inhibitor charge which rendered Shockwave unconscious. Shockwave later subjected the two subjects to a deprivation study, and found it necessary to muzzle them as the duo agonized as a result of Dark Energon's absence in their bodies. Shockwave also used the Sparks of those killed in the capture to turn the station into a Decepticon named Trypticon, able to spawn drones and Minicons in its corridors. During the War Whereas most Transformers left Cybertron during the Great Exodus when it was beginning to shut down, Shockwave wanted to reboot it, but to do this, he needed an large energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust called Space Bridges. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reside in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that he could suck the life out of, and found one rich in raw energy. He spent his time building and scavenging technology, and managed to reverse-engineer transwarp technologies. During his continuing experiments, Starscream, while delivering Energon to power the warp gate technology, brought him an encrypted Autobot transmission along with two prisoners, Arcee and Cliffjumper. By using his own invention, the cortical psychic patch, on Arcee, Shockwave gained the codes to decrypt the transmission, revealing it to be a data file from the Autobots' Intel division detected an AllSpark-like energy signature from a remote star system, on the very planet he found rich in energy. He later found the two Autobots sabotaging the warp gate, and followed them and was only stopped when Arcee buried him in rubble during the ensuing fight. Dark Spark Incident Shockwave was tasked alongside Soundwave and Starscream to locate and bring the Dark Spark to Megatron. As the trio searched for the Dark Spark, Shockwave split up from his allies and located Hardshell. After a brief fight, Shockwave defeats Hardshell and is attacked by Kickback and Sharpshot. After defeating the two of them Shockwave allows the trio a chance to live by joining the Decepticons. They accept the offer and the four of them return to Starscream, Soundwave, and Laserbeak. After the team locate the Dark Spark they are interrupted by Sideswipe, Arcee, Ironhide, Cliffjumper, and Hound who take the Dark Spark and retreat. After chasing the duo who regrouped with Optimus, Bumblebee and Jazz, blew up the train they were riding. Shockwave attempted to engage Optimus in a fight but was stopped by Sharpshot who informed Shockwave that Optimus did not have the Dark Spark with him and that Ironhide had it. After Shockwave and Sharpshot beat Ironhide and take the Dark Spark they are attacked by Autobot forces. Luckily they regrouped with Vortex and Swindle, and Swindle was tasked by Onslaught to escort the duo to the rest of the Combaticons. After fighting waves of Autobot forces Shockwave and Swindle manage to regroup with the Combaticons who form into Bruticus. After the battle Shockwave manages to give Megatron the Dark Spark and was present when Optimus attempted to retrieve the DarK Spark from Megatron. Shockwave and Megatron used the power of the Dark Spark to reanimate several dead Autobot soldiers to attack Optimus while Megatron engaged Prime in a duel. However Megatron lost the duel and attacked Prime with the Dark Spark to which Optimus attacked Megatron with the Matrix severely damaging Megatron and himself. Shockwave quickly rushes to Megatrons side and brings Megatron to safety as Optimus awakens. Preparing Departure from Cybertron Shockwave began experimenting on several Insecticons which had started coming onto the planet's surface, and took three unusually intelligent Insecticons, Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot, under his command. After Megatron was killed during siege on Iacon, Starscream had took command of the Decepticons. The two had argued over the use of a lake of Energon near the Space Bridge tower, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already built a replica tower in Kaon. Following Soundwave's resurrection of Megatron, Shockwave went to Kaon meet him and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge and the planet they could plunder. Megatron subsequently went to retrieve Trypticon's power core so that they could power a craft to get them there, while Shockwave went to finalize the completion of the tower. Megatron assigned Shockwave to remain behind and entrusted with the stewardship of over Cybertron and to take charge of the Decepticons in his absence, when the latter left Cybertron to intercept an Autobot mission in pursuit of the AllSpark. Neither Decepticon suspected that Megatron's absence (and Shockwave's command) would last four million years. During Time on Cybertron Little changed on Cybertron during those years, although Shockwave was also occupying his time by rebuilding his prisoners into weapons of war. He later used the Insecticons to ambush and capture Autobots, who were sent on an investigation mission by Ultra Magnus. Shockwave experimented on the Lightning Strike Coalition Force, whom he gave new forms based on the large reptiles he saw on the planet, transforming them into the monstrous combiner team: Dinobots. This backfired against the Decepticon Scientist, as he seems unable to break their spirits as Autobots. When he found out that one of the Dinobots he had experimented on had broke free, he was intrigued. Shockwave decided to consider the breakout and attempted rise up against him a test of their new abilities, and monitored him closely as he fought his Insecticon minions, and proceeded to tear apart every one of them. Much later, as Grimlock and the other four Dinobots was searching for their remaining team members, but he was quickly restrained in a trap. Shockwave taunted them saying that he wouldn't create such a powerful weapon without a means to control it, calling them mere pets, this caused the Dinobots to be enraged enough for the five to combine into Volcanicus for the first time. The Combiner used this newfound power to attack Shockwave, wounded him by knocking him away, and thrash his lab facility in the process. Although Shockwave survived and escaped, Volcanicus found and rescued the remaining team members. Grimlock then led them to escaping for Earth with his Dinobots through the Warp Gate he discovered and stole the Warp Gate's Power Core Generator, but not before Shockwave arrived and swearing revenge against Grimlock and his team before thy left. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Shockwave Wikipedia * Shockwave Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Shockwave Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Decepticons